lord_of_the_lostfandomcom_de-20200214-history
20. Dezember 2013 Eisheilige Nächte
Längst hat sich die EISHEILIGE NACHT als beliebtes Indoor-Festival einen Namen gemacht. Am 30. Dezember gab es in der Potsdamer Metropolis Halle das große Finale der letztjährigen Tour. Neben Initiator SVBWAY TO SALLY selbst, waren die Monster-Rocker und Eurovisions-Gewinner LORDI mit von der Partie. Dazu KORPIKLAANI aus Finnland und LORD OF THE LOST aus Hamburg. Eisig allerdings war es an jenem Montagabend weder vor noch in der Halle. Der Winter hatte die deutschen Landen verschmäht und so herrschten um die Jahreswende ungewöhnlich milde Temperaturen. Ein Segen für alle Raucher, die sich scharenweise vor der Halle tummelten. Im riesigen Foyer der Metropolis Halle gab es nicht nur Getränke und heiße Würstchen sowie verschiedene Merchandising-Stände, sondern der Eingangsbereich diente auch als Relax-Zone zwischen und (für einige) während der Acts. Klar, bei vier verschiedenen Bands gab es auch unterschiedliche Fangruppen und nicht jeder fand nun tatsächlich alles gut. Aber das ist ja bei Festivals wohl immer so. Das Publikum war so facettenreich wie das Line Up. Von Lords und Ladys, über mittelalterliche Trachten bis hin zu nordischen Kriegern. Und auch das eine oder andere Monster konnte man schon vor dem Konzert bestaunen. Naja ... es gab natürlich auch unkostümierte Konzertbesucher. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, hatte sich natürlich nur der kleinste Teil des Publikums in "Schale geworfen". Doch von jung bis alt, vom Kind bis zum Rentner war an diesem Abend alles vertreten. Den optisch wesentlich interessanteren Eindruck gaben aber die Hardcore-Fans der einzelnen Bands ab. Die riesige Metropolis Halle war wohl nicht ganz ausverkauft, aber so gut besucht, dass man auch ohne Tanzen, Haare wedeln, Grölen und Feiern gehörig ins Schwitzen kam. Und wirklich gelangweilt konnte an diesem Abend nun wirklich keiner sein. Das Line-Up, was SVBWAY TO SALLY 2013 präsentierten, hatte es in sich, auch wenn es - rein geographisch - tatsächlich ausschließlich nordisch geprägt war. Von den Gastgebern abgesehen, die bekanntlich aus Potsdam kommen. Mit LORD OF THE LOST aus Hamburg um den ausdrucksstarken Sänger und Frontmann Chris Harms, holte man sich die Shooting-Stars der Szene ins "Eisheilige" Boot. Die Dark-Rocker legen sehr viel Wert auf eine ausgewogene Komponente von Optik und Sound. Mit ihrer stylishen Art sprechen sie vor allem das jüngere Publikum an. Es war 2006 völlig überraschen und kurios, als LORDI den Eurovision Song Contest gewann. Seitdem sind die Finnen zu einer Institution geworden. Die Band um den gelernten Maskenbildner und Sänger MR. LORDI traten in komplett neu entworfenen, monstermäßigen Kostümen auf und boten sowohl vom Bühnenbild, als auch musikalisch und optisch einen spektakulären Act. Von KORPIKLAANI, die ebenfalls aus Finnland angereist waren, ist bekannt, dass sie eine der "härtesten" Folk-Bands auf den Bühnen Europas sind. Folk-Metal, der von traditionellen finnischen Melodien und Volksmusikeinflüssen geprägt und mit Metal-Elementen kombiniert wird, arrangiert sich zu einer mitreißemden Mischung, die von einer energiegeladenen Show begleitet wird. Und Last but not least SVBWAY TO SALLY, die 2013 ins 21. Jahr ihrer Bandgeschichte gingen. Unumstritten zählt die Gruppe aus Potsdam zu den erfolgreichsten deutschsprachigen Bands überhaupt. Von den mittlerweile 11 Alben (dazu 4 DVDs und zahlreiche Bonusveröffentlichungen) schafften es immerhin fünf in die Top Ten der deutschen Media Control Charts. Überpünktlich begann der Abend mit LORD OF THE LOST, die von Eric Fish als die Aufsteiger der Szene angekündigt wurden. Ob er damit tatsächlich noch richtig liegt, mag im Auge des Betrachters liegen. De Facto hatten die Hamburger 2013 ihr erfolgreichstes Jahr und sind mittlerweile zur festen Größe in der dunklen Szene geworden. Auftritte auf großen Festivals, eine eigene Headliner-Tour, eine Finnland- und eine anstehende Amerika-Tour (auch wenn sie dort nur in ganz kleinen Clubs spielen werden) sprechen Bände. 2007 von Chris Harms gegründet macht LORD OF THE LOST "Musik für die Verlorenen, die eben diese Musik als ihre Heimat betrachten". Vier Alben in den letztem vier Jahren, wobei "We Give Our Hearts" (2013) ein Live-Mitschnitt ist, zeugen von einer unbeschreiblichen Produktivität der Band. Line-Up Lord Of The Lost: • Chris "The Lord" Harms (Gesang, Gitarre) • Bo six (Gitarre) • Class Grenayde (Bass) • Gared Dirge (Keyboards, Gitarre, Percussion) • Christian "Disco" Schellhorn (Schlagzeug) Dass der Abend - entgegen sonst üblicher Verspätungen - tatsächlich um 19:00 Uhr begann, lag wohl daran, dass man LORD OF THE LOST einen zusätzlichen Titel in der Set-List zugestand. Zurecht wie ich meine, und auch in Potsdam wurden die Fans nicht enttäuscht. Das relativ schlichte Bühnenbild, was hauptsächlich von Rauch und Nebel lebte, passte sich harmonisch dem Outfit der Hamburger an und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf Band und Musik. Sauber ausgesteuerter und handwerklich versiert gespielter Dark-Rock begeisterte das Publikum von Beginn an. Dabei gab es einen - wenn auch kurzen - so doch gut sortierten Querschnitt durch die Welt von LORD OF THE LOST. Von abgrundtiefen bis hin zu seichten stimmlichen und instrumentalen Tönen und Riffs wurde alles geboten. Schlagzeuger Christian "Disco" Schellhorn ballerte wieder ordentlich auf die Felle ("Prison"), während Gitarrist Bo Six und Bassist Class Grenayde die Saiten ihrer Instrumente ordentlich malträtierten. Über Universalinstrumentalist Gared Dirge bracht man keine Worte zu verlieren. Mal brachte er die Tasten des Keyboards zum Glühen, mal schlug er auf die Percussions ein, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Und als würde das nicht schon reichen, griff er zur Abwechslung auch noch zur Gitarre. Dazu die charismatische Stimme von Chris Harms, mal schnurrend leise, mal laut und offensiv. Größtes Erfolgsgeheimnis von LORD OF THE LOST dürfte wohl sein, dass sie auf der Bühne gar keine Show machen sondern das spielen und singen, was sie auch leben. Ob Chris Harms nun auf der Bühne kniet oder gar liegt, nie hat man das Gefühl einer einstudierten Pose, immer bleibt die Authentizität erhalten. Mit Titeln wie "We Are The Lost", "Black Lolita", "Sex On Legs", "Die Tomorrow", "Prison" und "Credo" begeisterten sie nicht nur ihre eigenen Fans, die einen guten Teil des Publikums an diesem Abend ausmachten, sondern konnten sich auch in die Herzen anderer Fangruppen spielen. Dass sie dabei nicht ausschließlich auf Zustimmung stießen, liegt wohl in der Natur der Sache. Es jedem Recht zu machen ist noch keinem gelungen. Einige der konservativen Zuschauer beäugten dann auch das Outfit, die Show und die Bühne eher etwas misstrauisch. Sei's drum. Leider, und das muss ich auch (wieder) erwähnen, spielte LORD OF THE LOST auch an diesem Abend nicht ihr ganzes Repertoire aus. Wer Chris Harms und Gared Dirge beim Support zu BLUTENGEL erlebt hat, wird die ganz leisen, die - meiner Meinung nach - emotionalsten Töne vermisst haben. Nun mag es ein gewisses Risiko in sich bergen, bei einem zahlenmäßig so großen Publikum die Stimmung in die tiefsten Abgründe der Seele fallen zu lassen, aber die Hamburger haben Qualität genug um ihre Fans wieder nach oben zu pushen und aus einer emotionalen Berg- und Talfahrt ein einmaliges Konzerterlebnis zu zelebrieren. Alles in allem war das aber ein ganz starker Opener der EISHEILIGEN NACHT. Sollten die Hamburger neben ihrer Produktivität auch die Qualität der bisherigen Songs halten können, dann sind sie wohl tatsächlich - noch immer - wie von Eric Fish angekündigt, die Aufsteiger. Der Weg nach oben ist noch nicht zu Ende. Vielleicht. LORD OF THE LOST legten damit die Messlatte für die darauffolgende Band KORPIKLAANI sehr hoch. Die Folk-Metal Band, der "Clan des Waldes", hatte es dann auch nicht ganz einfach in Potsdam ... ---------------------------------------Interview Zum Interview--------------------------------------- Lord-of-the-lost-01_BINARY_515657.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-02 BINARY 515658.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-03 BINARY 515659.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-04 BINARY 515660.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-05 BINARY 515661.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-06 BINARY 515662.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-07 BINARY 515663.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-08 BINARY 515664.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-09 BINARY 515665.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-10 BINARY 515666.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-11 BINARY 515667.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-12 BINARY 515668.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-13 BINARY 515669.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-14 BINARY 515670.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-15 BINARY 515671.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-16 BINARY 515672.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-17_BINARY_515673.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-19 BINARY 515675.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-20_BINARY_515676.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-21 BINARY 515677.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-22 BINARY 515679.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-23 BINARY 515680.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-24 BINARY 515681.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-25 BINARY 515682.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-26 BINARY 515683.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-27 BINARY 515684.jpg Lord-of-the-lost-28_BINARY_515685.jpg Kategorie:Interview Kategorie:Lord of the lost Kategorie:News